


Rather Be

by feralpossum



Series: K-Pop One Shots [7]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fever, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Illnesses, Implied/Referenced Past Abuse, Infection, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Language, No Sex, No Smut, Non-Sexual Slavery, Sad with a Happy Ending, Slavery, Yunho & Hongjoong Focused, soft hongjoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-01-26 16:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralpossum/pseuds/feralpossum
Summary: A thousand miles from comfortTraveled land and sea,But as long as you are with meThere's no place I'drather beAfter a lifetime of suffering and distrust at the hands of others, Yunho finally finds trust in Hongjoong. Whose soft words and gentle touches finally show Yunho that it’s okay to trust someone once again.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong
Series: K-Pop One Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1489283
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	Rather Be

**Author's Note:**

> **BEFORE YOU READ,  
**  
Please note this story has mentions of past abuse, descriptions of physical harm/illness, and a large focus on Slavery. If any of you are uncomfortable with any of these subjects, please do not read this story.  
**Despite these, this story is meant to focus on Fluff and any of those are either only mentioned or aren't a focal point with the exception of the Slavery aspects.**
> 
> Cover Art: [https://twitter.com/AlexiatheRook/status/1200686554424889344?s=19]

Gentle fingers brushed through Yunho's bangs as he awoke, his body burning despite the chills he felt running through his body. The surface he was laying on was far softer than anything he'd felt in his life, the fluffy material that rubbed against his bare chest with every breath felt like heaven. Especially when compared to the uncomfortable cement floors he'd been forced to sleep on for as long as he could remember.

The fingers in his hair stilled for a moment before resuming, feather-soft touches carding through his hair with care. Yunho lay still as it continued for another minute or two before the same fingers left his hair and swept his bangs from his face. Yunho could feel the sweat from his forehead clinging to the clumps of hair and cringed a bit on the inside, why he was so sweaty he had no idea.

As soon as the fingers left his face, Yunho decided he had probably sat around for long enough. He hesitantly cracked his eyes open, the blurry room coming into focus. Soft orange light bathed the room in a warm glow as Yunho quickly glanced around, the window outside only showing an inky black.

Yunho shifted to push himself off the floor before realizing his arms were bound behind him. When he tried to move, a sharp pain ran up his back. Yunho let out a hiss before dropping back onto the floor, the pain still throbbing as he sharply inhaled.

As he gritted his teeth, Yunho felt the fingers back in his hair. The soft touches began rubbing circles into his hair as a gentle voice whispered, "Shh, it's okay. Deep breaths."

Yunho did as he was instructed, inhaling deeply before exhaling slowly. Slowly the pain faded to a dull ache as Yunho felt the tug of exhaustion at his bones. The fingers were still there, leaving feather-light touches in his hair, grounding him.

"There we go. Are you okay?" The voice asked. Yunho tried to turn his head to the voice, but the sharp pain's sudden return made him freeze.

"Oh gosh, don't turn your head! You're gonna hurt yourself more." The voice exclaimed, "Here, let me move so you can see me without hurting yourself."

A little bit of shuffling from Yunho's left and a person appeared, a soft smile on his face as he resumed running his fingers through Yunho's hair. The two sat in a comfortable silence as the stranger continued, humming a tune under his breath. It sounded familiar, but Yunho couldn't remember where he had heard it.

After a moment, the stranger broke the silence, "I'm Hongjoong by the way, what's your name?"

"My name's Yunho." 

Hongjoong smiled, "That's a lovely name. How are you feeling, Yunho?"

Yunho groaned as he rested his chin into the soft rug, "Horrible. Everything hurts..."

Hongjoong let out a hum, "Can you tell me what hurts specifically?" He asked, his fingers finding their way back into Yunho's hair.

"My head mostly, and my back. My shoulders and neck kind of ache too..." Yunho explained, Hongjoong nodded his head.

"Okay," Hongjoong paused for a moment, "Does your back feel hot at all?"

Yunho nodded his head, wincing at the sudden flash of pain that spread through his head. Hongjoong's fingers moved from Yunho's hair to the sides of his head, rubbing small circles there for a few moments. Yunho shivered.

"I'm thinking you probably have a fever. Let me see if I can find my thermometer, I'll be right back." Hongjoong's fingers left Yunho's hair as he shifted to push himself off of the floor. Yunho internally mourned the loss of Hongjoong's touch as he disappeared from view. 

The faint sounds of rustling and shuffling could be heard from the other room, the only indication that Hongjoong hadn't just abandoned him. After about a minute of agonizing wait, Yunho could hear the sound of footsteps coming closer before Hongjoong reappeared with a thermometer and a small bottle in hand.

"Alright, I got the thermometer and some Ibuprofen. That should help the soreness and reduce the fever, if you have one that is." Hongjoong explained as he set the thermometer up. Yunho just stayed silent as the device beeped, letting Hongjoong know it was ready.

Yunho opened his mouth and let the thermometer check his temperature, Hongjoong's hand in his hair the entire time. After a moment, the thermometer beeped and Hongjoong pulled it out. A glance at Hongjoong's face told Yunho whatever it said probably wasn't good.

"Ooh, 39 degrees. That's a fever for sure," Hongjoong murmured as his free hand continued to run through Yunho's hair. Yunho grunted in annoyance. Hongjoong glanced at the other for a moment before suddenly freezing.

"Oh shit! I forgot to undo your wrists! Let me take care of that," Hongjoong shouted as he scrambled over to Yunho's side, undoing the knots that held his wrists together with ease. Hongjoong began rubbing small circles into Yunho's shoulders as Yunho slid his arms off his back.

"I am so sorry. I was waiting to take it off after you woke up but the whole thing with the fever happened and I got distracted and I am so sorry," Hongjoong blurted out as Yunho let out a chuckle. 

"It's okay, you're forgiven," Yunho said as Hongjoong moved back to his spot.

Hongjoong picked up the medicine bottle and opened it, "I think your fever is coming from the gashes on your back. My friend is bringing some salve that should help. As soon as we get you bandaged up I'll move you to the bed and you can rest."

"Gashes?" Yunho asked as Hongjoong poured a couple of blue pills into his palm. 

"Yeah, you have these huge gashes in your back. Do you not remember how you got them?" Hongjoong asked as he reached over and grabbed a bottle of water from the small bedside table behind him. Yunho slowly shook his head, careful to not hurt himself again like the last time. Hongjoong just sighed.

"I'm sorry," Yunho apologized, "I'm sort of everyone's punching bag, injuries like these just tend to blur together."

Hongjoong froze, pills still in hand, "I'm sorry, can you repeat that?"

"Uhh, I said that I'm sort of everyone's punching bag..." Yunho stuttered, Hongjoong only staring for a moment in what Yunho could only assume was shock.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Hongjoong 's expression morphed into one of pity as he reached out with his spare hand to run his fingers through Yunho's hair. "I knew those guys were horrid, bunch of no good assholes..." Hongjoong mumbled under his breath. Yunho just stayed silent as Hongjoong removed his hand.

"Do you think you can sit up long enough to take these pills?" Hongjoong asked. Yunho slowly nodded his head. Hongjoong offered him a hand as Yunho attempted to push himself off the floor, struggling to hold his weight up and falling back down.

After a few more tries and a little bit of assistance from Hongjoong, Yunho was finally sitting upright. Leaning into the smaller's side, Yunho held the shiny blue pills in his palm. Popping them into his mouth, Yunho quickly washed them down with a sip of the water bottle and swallowed. Hongjoong's smaller hands found their way to the base of Yunho's neck and began rubbing circles into the tense flesh. 

"That should help you to not be in as much pain," Hongjoong explained, Yunho only hummed in response. He'd used all his energy sitting up, and now he felt as if he would fall asleep right there with Hongjoong's hands on his neck. 

  
  


Their brief bubble of peace was interrupted by a knocking sound coming from somewhere farther in the house. Hongjoong shot up in his spot at the sudden noise. Almost knocking a nearly asleep Yunho over, Hongjoong dashed out of the door to somewhere else in the house. 

Yunho tried to stabilize himself, but couldn't hold himself up for long. After a moment, he face planted into the rug and sprawled out.

_ "Feels like déjà vu..." _ Yunho thought to himself as he nuzzled into the soft material, the homey smell inviting him to fall asleep. Just as he was about to doze off, footsteps filtered through the halls and into the room. Soon, a small set of hands were in his hair, just as gentle as before. 

"Yunho, can you wake up for me? We're gonna get you all bandaged up and then you can sleep, I promise." Hongjoong's soft voice pierced through the layer of fog clouding Yunho's mind. He groaned and nuzzled his face deeper into the rug.

"Yunho." Hongjoong's voice was gentle but a little more stern than before, almost like a mother would scold her child. Yunho raised his head from the rug, letting his eyes re-adjust to the light. Hongjoong smiled at him before running his fingers through Yunho's hair one last time.

"San, can you grab the salve you brought and open it please?" Hongjoong asked as Yunho heard shuffling noises from behind him. He attempted to turn and look, but Hongjoong's hands held him in place.

"Hey, don't turn your head like that. It'll make the pain worse." Hongjoong scolded, brushing Yunho's bangs from his eyes. 

Hongjoong moved away from Yunho to help open the packaging, and Yunho silently mourned the loss of Hongjoong's soft touches. While struggling with the seal for about a minute or two, Yunho almost fell asleep multiple times. Despite this, Yunho kept himself awake, knowing that he needed to. Hongjoong promised him some rest, he just needed to stay awake a bit longer.

After a popping noise and a shout of triumph from the two, Yunho felt the soft touches on his back again, purposefully avoiding the large gashes. 

"Okay Yunho," Hongjoong's soft voice called out, "We're going to start bandaging you up now. It may sting a bit."

Yunho nodded his head and kept still as the two of them began to bandage and disinfect his gashes, wincing and letting out a hiss of pain once the cold goo was rubbed into his wounds. As soon as the bandages were secured in place, Yunho breathed out a sigh of relief. The burning in his back already was non-existent, thanks to the cold salve. The headache he had before was also mostly gone thanks to the pills from before. 

Hongjoong's hands were back to rubbing Yunho's neck, "Did that help?" he asked, voice soft and gentle as it always was. Yunho nodded and mumbled, exhaustion jumbling the words together into something incomprehensible. Hongjoong snickered as he continued rubbing Yunho's neck, muttering something about how adorable Yunho was.

"Okay, we're gonna get you up onto the bed so you can sleep. Can you stand on your own?" Hongjoong asked. Yunho only shook his head.

Hongjoong paused for a moment before breaking the silence, "San, do you think we could both get him onto the bed if he leaned on one of us?"

"I think we could do it," A voice from behind Yunho replied, who he could only assume was San. 

Hongjoong nodded his head, "Okay Yunho, we're gonna have you lean on us and we'll get you to the bed. Do you think you can do that for us?"

Yunho nodded his head as Hongjoong helped him to get off of the floor, his movements sluggish as he was guided to the bed. As soon as his knees made contact with the edge of the mattress, Yunho plopped onto it with a soft thump. Hongjoong helped adjust him on the bed and tucked him into the soft blankets as Yunho let out a pleased hum.

Hongjoong said a few more words to San before the other left, Yunho far too tired to care what they were saying. Soon, Hongjoong stepped away and the faint sounds of rummaging and rustling could be heard from across the room. After about a minute or so, the mattress dipped and a small body wiggled its way onto the bed. The small hands were back on his head, rubbing soothingly through his hair.

That's how Yunho fell asleep, surrounded by warmth and with warm fingers in his hair...

* * *

The days after that were pretty much the same, Hongjoong would wake up Yunho early to change the bandages on his back and reapply the medicine before the two fell back asleep. A few hours later, Hongjoong would wake again and get ready for work, usually leaving Yunho a kiss on the head and some food before heading to his job at the record company to produce songs. This left Yunho alone until the evening. When Hongjoong returned, they would have dinner before changing bandages for Yunho again, and the two would fall asleep. The next day, the cycle repeated.

Usually, Hongjoong would send someone in the middle of the day to check up on Yunho and make sure he had eaten, drank water, and helping him to swap his bandages. Usually, San was the one who came over, but there had been a few times someone named Seonghwa had come as well. Seonghwa was always coaxing Yunho to eat a little more food or to nap a little longer. Whenever Yunho would hiss at the sting from the salve cleaning his wounds, Seonghwa would whisper encouragement until the burning stopped. After that, he'd say how good Yunho was during that. It made Yunho feel coddled, like how a mother would care for a child.

Unfortunately, Seonghwa and San could only be there for so long, meaning that Yunho spent most of the time alone. That meant he was stuck with his thoughts, who were usually very poor company...

Thoughts of not being good enough, thoughts of taking advantage of Hongjoong's kindness, thoughts of what would happen after he healed, the list went on and on. And the more Yunho thought about it, the closer he felt to crying.

For the first time, as far as Yunho could remember, he finally wasn't with someone who used him as a punching bag, or who would work him to exhaustion, or beat him almost to the point where he couldn't get back up, like with the slavers he'd been with for quite some time now.

It had been about two months since Yunho had first woken up on Hongjoong's carpet, and the gashes on his back were almost healed completely. All that was left was some scarring from where the gashes were deep and a few scabs that had yet to heal. Hongjoong had said that he was really lucky these healed with only what they had, otherwise they would have had to take him to the hospital.

Ever since he'd gotten to the point where he could walk around without the room spinning and his back not feeling like it burst into flames, Yunho would usually spend most of the day cleaning so that Hongjoong could come back to a tidy house. It was the very least he could do, considering all Hongjoong had done for him.

Unfortunately, Yunho had finished cleaning hours ago. It was already early evening, the faint tint of pink and orange began to paint the sky outside of the huge bay windows in the living room. The dishes had long since been cleaned, and everything was practically spotless. Yunho was pretty sure he had cleaned everything in the small house at least three times, if not more...

Yunho ended up on the bed, sprawled out on his back and staring at the ceiling, wondering how he'd ever pay Hongjoong back for what he'd done. The poor guy had always woken up early to change Yunho's bandages, even if he'd only crawled into bed a half-hour before the alarm went off. Hongjoong had stayed by Yunho's side when he was at his worst. When the fever just wouldn't go down, and every time Yunho moved his back would explode into a searing hot pain, Hongjoong was by his side. Usually with one hand stroking his hair while the other was typing lyric ideas onto his sticker coated laptop. Hongjoong had been there through every portion of his healing, and Yunho didn't know why Hongjoong chose to do this or if this was all a ruse to trick him.

Sighing, Yunho thumped his head against the mattress in frustration. His thoughts were running rampant again, and he wasn't sure if they'd stop anytime soon. Yunho couldn't help it, he just tended to overthink everything. He had the habit of over-analyzing everything he did, usually because if he made a mistake, the slavers would make sure he knew.

Usually, when that happened, Yunho would have to beg forgiveness and submit himself to them. It would work most of the time, they'd have their ego stroked and Yunho would live another day.

Yunho shot up on the bed, the anxiety that had occupied his stomach all afternoon starting to dissipate for a moment. He could try that with Hongjoong. It had worked all the other times with the slavers, it could work with Hongjoong. At the very least, it may keep Hongjoong from kicking him out as soon as he was completely healed. Not sleeping on the streets was a good thing in Yunho's book, especially if all it took were stroking someone's ego and begging. At the worst, he gets kicked out or sold off again. At best, he stays with Hongjoong and has a life similar to the one he had before.

Yunho flopped back into the soft mattress, staring up at the ceiling, once again lost in thought. He was already running through what to say and how to say it so Hongjoong may take pity and keep him. The anxiety from before died down slightly, replaced by a passion to stay.

Yunho sat for a few more minutes before the sound of the door unlocking startled him out of his thoughts. He shot up from the bed and was already halfway down the hall before Hongjoong even stepped foot in the house.

"Yunho! I'm-" Hongjoong’s words died on his tongue as his sentence was cut off by Yunho wrapping his arms around the smaller.

"Hey what's all this for? I was only gone for a few hours," Hongjoong asked as he ran his fingers through Yunho's hair, knowing that the action always helped calmed the younger. 

Yunho nuzzled his face in the crook of Hongjoong's neck, "I missed you," he mumbled. Hongjoong cooed and continued the action, Yunho letting out a hum in content.

"Well, I'm here now aren't I?" Hongjoong replied as he glanced around the room, "It looks nice here, did you clean up while I was gone?" 

Yunho nodded his head again, still in the crook of Hongjoong's neck. Hongjoong giggled before pulling away. Yunho whined in protest.

"I just don't want to stand in the hallway, we're gonna move to the bedroom," Hongjoong explained, voice soft as he led Yunho away from the door. Yunho allowed himself to be dragged along, finally content at Hongjoong's return. 

Once in the safe haven of the bedroom, Hongjoong allowed himself to flop onto the mattress. The smaller letting out a pleased grunt as the soft material rested against his back, letting himself rest for a second as Yunho watched. After a moment, Hongjoong pushed himself into a sitting position and slipped off his shoes before falling back onto the bed. 

Yunho only stood and watched, his hands clasped behind his back as the anxiety once again surged through him. The thoughts and doubts filled his head as he watched Hongjoong sprawl back out onto the bed and close his eyes. Yunho wanted nothing more at that moment then to curl up in Hongjoong's arms and fall asleep there together. Unfortunately, the self-doubt was swirling in his head and sucking him in. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a pouting Hongjoong, who sat back up while Yunho wasn't paying attention and started making grabby hands at the younger.

"Yunho..." Hongjoong whined, opening and closing his hands. "Come cuddle..."

Yunho quickly startled out of his trance and flopped onto the bed next to Hongjoong, the older curling into his side and running his fingers through Yunho's bangs. Yunho let out a content hum as Hongjoong's small fingers threaded themselves in his hair.

"Something on your mind? You spaced out for a second there baby," Hongjoong asked worriedly, fingers back to leaving gentle touches on Yunho's scalp.

Yunho let out another hum, "Just thinking is all."

"About?" Hongjoong's face morphed into one of confusion. 

Yunho glanced away from Hongjoong's eyes, thoughts once again going sour. Hongjoong's hand rested on Yunho's cheek gently as he used the other hand to guide his chin back toward him.

"Hey baby, eyes on me please." Hongjoong softly stated as Yunho blinked, "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Yunho glanced down, guilt written on his face. Hongjoong ran a hand through Yunho's bangs, a frown on the older's face. Yunho let out a sigh and closed his eyes as the fingers continued through his hair.

Hongjoong's frown only worsened, "Baby, you need to talk to me. Did something happen? Did I do something to make you uncomfortable?"

Yunho's eyes shot open, "No!" Yunho squeaked as he shot up, taking Hongjoong with him, "It isn't you, it's… It's me." Yunho hung his head in shame.

Hongjoong didn't seem the least bit phased, instead choosing to wrap his arms around Yunho and rub small circles into the taller's back. The younger sighed as he rested his head on Hongjoong's, tears threatening to spill out.

"What did you do to make yourself so upset?" Hongjoong asked, hands still rubbing circles into Yunho's back.

Yunho said nothing, only pushing himself off the bed and out of Hongjoong's arms, standing on the floor instead. He took hold of Hongjoong's hands and looked him in the eyes.

"Hongjoong, I want to thank you for what you've done for me over the past couple of months. You saved my life." Yunho said, blinking back tears, "You've shown me more kindness in these two months than anyone has in my whole life. I can't ever repay your kindness fully, but I can do the closest thing I can think of."

Yunho kneeled onto the soft carpet as he took Hongjoong's hands and placed them on his face, "That's why I'm presenting myself to you. Whether you keep me or sell me off, I'll do whatever you desire me to. Even if it's just being your punching bag after a long day of stress. I'm yours, and I promise to always serve you." Yunho finished as he let his head drop, blinking back tears.

Soft hands carded through his hair, tracing their way over his cheeks, down to his chin. Small fingers hooked their way under Yunho's chin, tenderly bringing Yunho's vision from the floor to Hongjoong's face.

Hongjoong wordlessly placed his hands onto Yunho's shoulders and slid off the bed and onto Yunho's lap. The younger shifted so he'd be more comfortable to sit on, his arms wrapping around Hongjoong's middle to steady him. 

Yunho's gaze went back down as Hongjoong's hand came back and guided his upward once again.

"Yunho, look at me please," Hongjoong whispered, voice gentle as he stroked under Yunho's chin.

Yunho looked up from under his bangs with an expression that reminded Hongjoong of a kicked puppy. His eyes were brimming with tears, and his bottom lip was being nibbled to shreds. Hongjoong cooed and kissed him on the nose.

"Aww, Yunho. Baby..." Hongjoong crooned, moving his hands to hold Yunho's face in his palms. "Don't cry, angel."

Yunho blinked back tears and sniffled as Hongjoong traced little patterns into Yunho's cheek with his thumb. Once Yunho had gained some composure, Hongjoong nuzzled his nose on Yunho's. The two stayed like that for a little while longer until Yunho burst into giggles.

"Do you feel better now?" Hongjoong asked as Yunho giggled a little more, nodding his head. Hongjoong smiled, seeing Yunho happy after bursting into tears helped his mood somewhat.

"Yunho," Hongjoong said, love and adoration apparent in his voice, "I'm not going to use you as a punching bag, or sell you, or anything like that."

Yunho's head whipped up, his eyes the size of saucers, "You... You aren't?" Yunho squeaked out. Hongjoong shook his head.

"No. I didn't bring you here because I wanted to have someone to smack around or because I wanted to resell you. I wanted to save you." Hongjoong paused for a moment to take a deep breath, eyes shining with tears, before continuing, "When I saw you on that street corner, getting shoved to the ground and being unable to push yourself back up because of your old master, I couldn't just walk by and leave you there. That's why I bought you from those assholes and got you here as fast as I could."

Hongjoong rubbed away the tears rolling down his cheeks and continued, "You just were so clingy and cuddly the whole time you had that fever and you'd even cuddle me in your sleep. By that first week alone I fell hard for you. You're just so kind and soft Yunho, it was so hard not to fall for you. You're like a big, cuddly, Golden Retriever." 

Yunho giggled at the remark Hongjoong made, his own cheeks streaked with tears as well. Hongjoong looked up into Yunho's eyes, pressing their noses together again.

"Baby, I want to free you. So you don't have to deal with anything like that anymore. So you can be you and be free to make your own decisions." Hongjoong nuzzled against Yunho again, tears flowing down his face. "I'll be here every step of the way. You won't have to leave or move out right away if you don't want to. You can stay here with me for as long as you need to."

Hongjoong backed away to wipe the tears from his eyes before doing the same for Yunho, "And then after that, I want to know if you would date me. I love you, Yunho."

At his confession, Yunho burst into tears as he wrapped his arms around Hongjoong. The older cried too, the two of them just finding comfort in each other's embrace.

After a few minutes of tears, Yunho nuzzled into the crook of Hongjoong's neck. "I love you too Hongjoong, I love you so much. Thank you..."

Hongjoong rubbed circles into Yunho's back as he steadied his breathing, a small smile on his face. They sat like that for another minute or so before Hongjoong broke the silence.

"Would you prefer to move to the bed?" Hongjoong asked, "It's probably more comfortable than the floor."

Yunho nodded his head and shifted his legs, wincing at the stiffness. Hongjoong slipped off of Yunho's lap and sat on the floor as Yunho stretched, then let out a surprised squeak as Yunho lifted him off of the floor and let themselves both fall onto the soft bed.

Hongjoong sat up and peeled off his clothes from work earlier, replacing them with the spare set of pajamas he kept on the edge of the bed. Yunho did the same before they both got under the thick blanket, Hongjoong wrapping his arms around Yunho's middle.

"Goodnight baby, first thing tomorrow we'll see what it takes to set you free, okay?" Hongjoong mumbled, sleep already dragging him in. Yunho just hummed and held Hongjoong closer, the exhaustion from that day already catching up to him. Stifling a yawn, Yunho tucked his head on top of Hongjoong's, who proceeded to burrow into Yunho's chest.

A soft smile crossed Yunho's face as he drifted off, with Hongjoong in his arms and dreams of freedom with Hongjoong at the edge of his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I've had in my head for AGES now and just haven't figured out how to get out. It took about a month of planning it in my head in the mornings when I didn't want to leave bed, and then about three weeks of almost nonstop writing and beta-reading to refine it. So here it finally is, after all that work.
> 
> Huge kudos to @MonrohaJay on Twitter, who's not only one of my close mutuals on Twitter, but was also willing to set time aside, during essay/exam season I might add, to proofread & give me an honest opinion on this story. This fic wouldn't be anywhere near as polished as it is without their help! You should also go read the fics they write with MonrohaKay (aka Monroha on AO3) here, there are some awesome ones!
> 
> If you'd like to let me know what you thought of this one-shot, let me know! Even if it's to yell at me for what I put poor Yunho through in this story... I'm sorry babie, I love you and I'm sorry you had to be hurt so badly in this...  



End file.
